


Faith

by alex_skye



Series: I Get Jealous (But I’m Too Cool to Admit It) [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: GoM are scary enough on their own, Idiots in Love, In which a GoM member/GoM partner gets jealous, Jealousy, Kissing, Lesson Of The Day: Don’t make the GoM or their partners jealous, M/M, Mischief, This is also an excuse to write jealous fics in one whole series, oh sorry I mean Basketball Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_skye/pseuds/alex_skye
Summary: Kagami is the Light.Kuroko is the Shadow.One cannot be without the other.When it comes to their partnership, they have to prove their faith to one another.
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: I Get Jealous (But I’m Too Cool to Admit It) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183385
Kudos: 27





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer: Everything belongs to its original owners
> 
> Alex: also yes the series is a reference to Jealous (I Ain’t With It) by Chromeo, shut up

* * *

”Jealous? I don’t think I get jealous...” Kagami says as he scarfs down his fifth burger.

”You never got jealous of anyone, Kagami-Kun?” Kuroko wonders out loud.   
“Why bother with jealously? I rather get stronger and practice on my skills to beat Ahomine!” Kagami blurts out with determination and pride shining brilliantly in his crimson eyes.   
  


Of course. In Kagami Taiga’s mind, there’s only three things that take up his thoughts. 1. Basketball, 2. Kuroko and 3. Food. Normally, people would feel offended that they’re not number one for their significant other’s priorities, but not Kuroko. Because he loves basketball just as much as Kagami does, so he actually considers it a compliment that he’s that important to Kagami in his life.   
  


Kuroko knows this better than anybody else. For Kagami, he would rather bounce an orange ball around than be constantly raging with jealously. Why waste time being jealous when he could become stronger? Kuroko knows that too. That’s why he trusts him. He knows Kagami won’t bother with something like jealously since he has faith in Kuroko too. Their bond and love for each other reassures Kuroko that nothing will come between them.   
  


It’s the other....people.   
  


Kagami is tall, handsome and ridiculously talented in basketball. Not to mention an excellent cook. Someone is bound to like him. Sure, his obliviousness and love for basketball can be a turn off for many which satisfies Kuroko. But others might still want to get close. Kuroko is just invisible most of the time due to his misdirection and general lack of presence. Kagami on the other hand mind as well have a neon sign hanging above his head announcing his amazing qualities to all of Japan. 

Naturally, someone noticed how incredible Kagami is. 

She’s a fellow classmate in their shared home room. Kuroko has caught her a few times eyeing Kagami when he first started at Seirin. At first, he simply assumed it was just attraction. A lot of girls thought Kagami was handsome, but soon gave up when they learned how basketball (and Kuroko) obsessed he is. But not this girl. 

Soon, she became more aggressive in her approach. It started with random greetings in the morning which made Kagami awkwardly respond back. It soon escalated to her greeting him daily without fail. Eventually, she would strike conversations with Kagami. Then, she became a constant fixture at the bleachers when they had practice. The team noticed her and proceeded to tease Kagami all the time and he encourages them to mess with him even more when he _explodes_ red in embarrassment. 

One morning, Kuroko overheard her talking to one of her friends about confessing to Kagami after practice. She already put a letter in their locker and everything. Kuroko decided right then and there, that he finally had enough. 

It was a horrible thing to do by stealing the letter from Kagami, but it wasn’t like he was breaking into the locker if he knew the combination. Immediately, he felt bad and returned the letter. The frilly, pink envelope mocking him with the flowery contents that confess feelings for _his_ partner. 

Turns out, he had nothing to worry about.

”Oh, the girl in our home room? Yeah...she confessed. I turned her down and told her I was with someone else. She didn’t know and I felt bad, ya know? But I couldn’t _lie_ to her.” Kagami tells him as they walked home, hand in hand. 

“Kagami-Kun is surpringly a Casanova with the ladies.” Kuroko retaliates while keeping a neutral expression (but inside he was jumping for joy).

A scream, “H-Hey! That’s rude of you to say! By the way, I know you’re happy I turned her down! I know you were at the locker and you almost took the letter.”

  
  


Kuroko’s heart stops at that admission. 

“Yeah. I saw you. But then, you put it back. I mean, it’s not cool that you took the letter...but I’m glad you put it back. I’m sure you had a reason for trying to take it...when I saw you put it back, that made me realize that you had faith in me and our relationship.” Kagami tells him in a rare moment of seriousness outside of the court, Kuroko can’t stop looking at him. 

“I do have faith in you and our relationship Kagami-Kun. I’m sorry for what I did. I don’t know what came over me.” Kuroko quietly says with an unusual pink hue coloring his cheeks. 

Kagami shoots him a toothy grin (it takes everything in Kuroko’s willpower not to kiss him), “Hey! It’s fine. It just means you were jealous. Honestly, I thought I would get jealous first! Anyways! Don’t worry about a thing, okay?”

”Alright Kagami-Kun.” 

“ _I love you Kuroko Tetsuya.”_ Kagami whispers as he leaned in to kiss him. 

Kuroko could only kiss back and repeat, “ _I love you too. Kagami Taiga.*_ ”

And if they kissed again, well, that’s their business. 

* * *

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> *KagaKuro used (aishiteru) which the formal version of “I love you” in Japanese. It’s considered very serious to use it. Behold, my head canon that Kagami and Kuroko share a locker at school because why not??
> 
> **Also, I apologize that Kuroko almost did something horrible like attempting to steal the letter, but I feel he wouldn’t do something like that unless he was truly desperate and was in a high emotional state which happens rarely. He returned it because he’s a good person and felt guilty, but he also trusts that Kagami will stay loyal to him. 
> 
> Notes: Kagami is a basketball idiot that will take like 5 years to get jealous (1. He’s a basketball idiot obsessed with food and 2. His mind is always on Kuroko); jealously happens rarely but Kagami’s height and sometimes scary appearance usually does the trick with potential suitors. Kuroko doesn’t consider himself jealous as he has faith in his partner. But if the situation calls for it he will take drastic measures (but then feels bad afterwards because he’s a good person), don’t ask where he got his rather um...questionable methods from. *coughs*Akashi*coughs*


End file.
